1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flavored drinking straws and more particularly pertains to a new flavoring delivery drinking straw for adding a flavoring to a liquid passing through the drinking straw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flavored drinking straws is known in the prior art. More specifically, flavored drinking straws heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,861 by D'Auguste et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,536 by Mead et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,770 by Harvey; U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,595 by Guttag; U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,713 by Folwer; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,198 by Goodman Jr.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new flavoring delivery drinking straw. The inventive device includes an elongate tube with spaced apart pair of screens disposed in the lumen of the tube to block passage of objects greater than a predetermined size through the lumen of the tube. A flavoring object is disposed in the lumen of the tube between the screens for imparting a flavor to a liquid passing through the lumen of the tube.
In these respects, the flavoring delivery drinking straw according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of adding a flavoring to a liquid passing through the drinking straw.